help
by dajuanwilliams
Summary: kk..the preview is up for my new story in chapter 3...thanx guy im down to needing 17 more...if you have question post them i will answer them...also tell me if you dnt understand how to get to the touch egg page...im not good at explaining thigs...lol...sorry
1. Chapter 1

k this 1 is the link

K...

Step 1...copy and paste ...or go to google and go to treasure trooper

step 2...go to the top and click next to the / after .com


	2. Chapter 2

step 3...copy paste this touchegg/12635/76d5c8561aaf0b515c3b2c7cbcb07739

sorry for some reason the link dsnt work correctly but this will...need at least 23 people...if you get half-way ill post a preview of new story...THANXXX ^.^...you are ganna love the new story


	3. thanx guys almost there and preview

Thank you….i am now at 17 touches….at least some people were nice enough to help me…and A warning this is no spam or something…..I just need people to open the link so I can get a dragon…it's a safe website….idk why people spam and stuff…I guess there on something or have problems….here is a little taste for helping me a little….

K so im only going few flashes like a commercial…

Lightning fang

Preview…..

…..

He is sitting by her side holing her hand…they were tears of sadness and joy..the master tigress has given birth to a white tiger cub that has a few panda traits…She was dieing…..She had a sad smile…she knew she was going to die, so she enjoyed every second she had with her husband who is trying to assure her she will live….

Po: don't worry tigress we can find a way to save you..

Tigress: P…Po you know I won't make it just promise me 1 thing

Po: anything

Tigress: Take care of our kid… I….I love you…goodbye

Her hand felt cold,it had no pulse he put her hand at her side gently…He looked at his son tears in his eyes, eyes filled with determination and pain and whispered..

Po: I promise. And I love you to…

…..

(16 years later)

It wasn't fair…

They killed him…the ones he swore to protect….

?: why

The new emperor sent assassins to kill the dragon warrior and per swayed the four into giving up kung-fu

?:why

He took a sword in the heart for me and told me to go to grandpa ping…..No1 knew his son he was always kept in the palace.. soren….(that's right im a owls of ga hole fan ^^)…he took his sword and took his mother and fathers stuff animals….He could have taken them but seeing his father die was to much, and he could risk the four's life also…

Soren: WHY…..It's not fair…I will never give up…these people need a hero

He landed on a building looking at the new cannon factory that the emperor put to replace the jade palace…

…..

(2 years later)

He was sitting there bored out of his mind…thousands of guards were running up the steps…with there craze general shaun…he was a shen look alike almost….he had destroyed the factory and that drawn a lot of attention. His eyes closed he can hear them march…they stopped they drew there weapons…strings made a noise thousands of arrows flying strait at him…his jade green tiger like eyes open and the next thing every1 knew he is not there but in the middle of the army standing there looking bored still..Shaun screams and orders them to attack…next thing shaun see horrifies him..Soren put his hand up and invisible sword are floating around him..soren smirks and grabs 1…he then stabs it into the ground and his hands started to make electricity. Then it went into his sword then the ground all gaurds who have surrounded him dead….the others begin to charge at him….he rolls his eyes and teleport in different places. In 5 min shaun was the only1 left….

Soren: now you are ganna give me what I want

Shaun: Uh-oh

….

(on top of a building watching him fight)

5 figures watched in amazement as lightning fang tore through a whole army..

?:Should we ask him to join fire tiger

Firetiger: no he might be dangerous and just killing for the heck of it

?: Shes just angry because lightning fang saved her

Firetiger growled and said

Firetiger:1 more word out of you or I'll make you crane and mantis spar with me

Mantis and crane: WHAT! Why us

Firetiger: because I already know you will say something and crane will add a side comment

Silver crane and time mantis rolled their eyes and whispered

Both: know it all

Green viper giggled at them while earth monkey kept watching the masked tiger…

Monkey smirked and thought

Monkey: ya he is so goanna join the team

Remember touch the egg almost there…ill post the 1st chapter after 15 touches….^^


	4. Chapter 4

O really then why does my egg touches say 17...if ur ganna lie have prof man...I don't like liars if ur ganna hate my stuff keep it to urself but dnt ever try to make me seem like a fake... treasuretrooper is a safe site I go on every day and nothing is wrong with it...many people use this site and i am 1 of them...i mean seriously whats so hard about going to copy and paste the other part so i can get a dragon...Are you just that sad that you have to mess with people...you go to youtube many people use it...blogs...etc.

people you can trust me...I haven't lied to you yet...give this author a chance...and seriously touch my dragon egg...I don't like I have to get people to do it but its the only way i can get it...If you dnt beleave me...blogs, YouTube will tell you...THIS SITE IS NOT A VIRIUS!

If you need proof people..here is a youtube link to some1 using treasuretrooper and a blog spot on the dragon so you will kno that I do need touches….

Youtube: watch?v=Rm-eDmUY334

Drgon touch info: topic/56190-the-official-dragon-guide/

Also if you guys want to play online with me or join me and my bros video chat since we are ganna start a youtube page…Here

Ps3 username: dajuanza

Steam 9

Facebook: . .161

Oovoo: just post me your username….oovoo is better than skype in my opinion…6 way calls free

If I dnt reply right away ill reply in that day dnt worry…also A warning I know your those 2 other people…funny how no1 that posted was an actual authors….add me to any of these things these r real accounts….I will never fake to my viewers… hope to video chat or play black ops 2 with some people..


	5. we are makeing the story

Kk I am making the story…thank you to the people that were loyal to me and believed in me…but anyways I have decided to just advertise my dragon egg touches on my video… we have started our YouTube stuff…just type in on the youtube search : dajuan4948:….first thing will be my channel….you can subscribe and the links are working … the story will be up tomorrow…well 3 chapters of it… and what I mean the links are working my facebook…etc and stuff…but anyways….I hope in the future you guys will trust me more….but you have to earn trust…..so I hope I do with our videos and my stories.. the story will be called… Soren the white flash…..pretty boss right…XD..


End file.
